


Fan Art for More Man Than You (podfic)

by Lymmel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for More Man Than You (podfic)</p>
<p>written by Mikey (Mikes_grrl) <br/>read by litra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art for More Man Than You (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/gifts), [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/gifts), [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/gifts), [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Man Than You [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143648) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod). 



 

A cover for the podfic.


End file.
